


秘密

by QinLian



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, based on Conan Doyle's original work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QinLian/pseuds/QinLian
Summary: 苏赛克斯三角墙学校一位化学教师的自述





	秘密

**Author's Note:**

> 2012年作品

在我刚到苏赛克斯丘陵上的三角墙山庄(*1)任教后一个月，可敬的老校长哈罗德•莫赫斯特便因劳累过度而逝世了。尽管只相识了几周，这位老人却待我很好，因此我满怀悲痛地参加了他的葬礼。随处可见的黑色礼服和苍白悲伤的面孔让我感到沉重得喘不过气，在为莫赫斯特先生的石碑前放上一束小苍兰后，我就悄悄退出了人群。 

我甚至走出了学校，在那之前我从未去过离教师宿舍更远的地方。我向丘陵南部的海岸线走去，想看一看学生们口中所说的“壮阔的大海”。 

也许是我偏离了一点方向——我生来就没有什么方向感——但大体上仍旧向南。不管怎么说吧，总之我偏离了那条大家去海边游泳时常走的路，转而走上了一条路边满是石子的小路。 

走了大概一英里后，我站在了一座普通别墅的花园门口。常春藤零散地缠绕在铁栏上，长势旺盛的忍冬花纠缠其间。漆成黑色的铁门没有上锁，于是我在好奇心的驱使下推门进去了，或许主人可以告诉我去海边的路。 

院子里长满了开白花的酢浆草，偶尔有几株紫罗兰混迹在里面。有一条水泥砌成的小径通向住宅门口，小径左边种了一小丛玫瑰，右边有棵七叶树和一些苍兰，还有很多杂草，似乎雇佣过一位懒惰的园丁。七叶树的树荫下有一摞木箱，我有些近视，便走近看看那是干什么用的。 

这时一个高亢而有些刺耳的声音喊道：“站远点儿，女士！这些小东西有点儿怕生。”

我转过头，身后的木箱嗡嗡作响，那是一群蜜蜂。 

房屋的门口，一位老人正从台阶上走下来。他的腿略跛，但没有拄拐杖。他身材瘦削，鹰钩鼻、高颧骨和深眼窝无一不显示出他古怪而坚毅的独特个性。他用一种内省的目光打量了我几眼，问道：“是学校新来的教师吗？” 

我正因误闯了他的别墅而感到愧疚，但听到他的话还是十分惊讶： “很抱歉就这样走进来，但是……您怎么知道我是新来的教师呢？” 

他颇有些得意地微笑了一下，说道：“几天前数学教师伊•默多克前来拜访我时提到了新来的化学教师，而你看起来又是第一次来这里——苏赛克斯的丘陵一向少有人来。那么，能否冒昧请问您是来散步，还是迷路了？” 

“我……呃……迷路了，我原本想来看一看海峡。”

尽管在别人面前承认自己迷路是一件很窘迫的事，但这位老人仿佛具有让人说出真相的魔力，他灰色的眼睛里闪烁着睿智，似乎能看穿眼前的一切秘密。 

“向东直走，有一条小路通到海岸。” 

“谢谢，”我已经叨扰了主人太多时间，便赶忙向院外退去，“非常感谢您，先生。”

我顺利地看到了海，并回到了学校，没有再迷路。当我向老伊恩•默多克先生提起此事时，他告诉我那是来丘陵做研究工作的约翰•巴斯尔(*2)先生，是一位博学多识的老人。

默多克先生在学校里性情古怪孤僻，不爱与人交谈，他没有告诉我更多。这些模糊的概念远不能满足我的好奇，我第二天便找了个理由亲自去拜访了巴斯尔先生。

当我再次走进那座园子时，蜜蜂们又在蜂箱里嗡嗡鸣叫起来。它们的主人从门里走出来。 

“怎么，女士？您又迷路了吗？”巴斯尔先生皱着眉头大声问道。 

我笑了：“不，先生。默多克先生告诉我您是来苏赛克斯研究蜂群的，我对此很感兴趣，所以想请求您让我参观您的蜜蜂。” 

巴斯尔先生的眼里又出现了那种穿透性的目光，我感到自己被看透了，成了一块玻璃。我正紧张着，听见他问道：“我恐怕不止如此吧？” 

“呃……顺便以新邻居的身份来拜访您。”我承认了我的目的，并希望他不要拒绝。

“好奇心有时并不是好事，”老人以警告的语气说道，“不过，鉴于您是三角墙学校的化学教师，我倒很乐意让您看看我关于蜂毒提取物的实验。”他出乎意料地露出了一个浅笑，向侧面转过身，让出了门口。

“很少有人来拜访我，这儿通常只有我和管家两个人。默多克先生曾受惠于我，因此偶尔也会来。不管怎么样，您愿意这么做我很感激。”当我们走进门厅里时巴斯尔先生说道。我把帽子和罩衣交给管家，跟着巴斯尔先生走上二楼。

事实证明巴斯尔先生确实学识渊博，他能够引用许多法德名句，在生物、音乐、法律等各方面都很有造诣；化学知识尤为精深(*3)，甚至比专业人士所了解的更多。他的书房有一半都被改造成了实验室，充满了试管、烧瓶和药_品。这着实让我大吃一惊，我就是在那里目睹了巴斯尔先生高超的实验技术，他点样的手稳得可怕。 

鉴于我已经来不及赶在学校食堂关闭之前回去，尽管我再三推辞，善良的管家还是说服了主人留我吃午饭。

“您无疑有些好奇心过盛，克里克特小姐（我告诉他我的名字叫乔安娜•克里克特），但您尊重别人的隐私，从某些方面来说这也是一种品质。您是我为数不多的客人之一，我这人不擅交际。”在餐桌上巴斯尔先生这样说道。 

从那以后我常去看望巴斯尔先生，有时是给他带去一些化学试剂，有时是为了他阁楼上五花八门的藏书——他似乎在各种领域都有研究。此外他还有一种极为出色的观察力：比如看一眼我的领子和袖口就知道我上午拿一个调皮捣蛋的学生没辙了。他管这叫“演绎法(deduction)”，我查阅词典后大体明白了这算是一种回溯推理。 

巴斯尔先生的缺点也不少。他有些路西法式的傲慢，有时对我反应迟钝的大脑十分不耐烦。讲话时常常带着讽刺挖苦的语气。这就像，虽然我们喜欢看王尔德那样的冷幽默，但一旦讽刺到自己身上来谁又受得了呢？管家也曾向我抱怨巴斯尔先生在凌晨拉小提琴，或者在思考时用烟草把房间弄得像伦敦城。“天才总有怪癖”，哲学教师莱恩说的很对。

我和巴斯尔先生渐渐熟识了，甚至当我走进他的住所时蜜蜂也不再嗡嗡叫。但我惊异地发现，我们越是熟悉，有一道屏障就越清晰——我越来越清楚地感受到巴斯尔先生性格中的自闭，他不允许任何人乱动他的物品，或者了解他超过某个界限，甚至是他的管家。有时还会突然停止一切，盯着某样东西陷入沉思。

一天早上我给他拿了一瓶高锰酸钾过去，他正用玻璃棒搅拌着酒精灯上的一个蒸发皿，看到我进来后只点了一下头便重新盯住那些液体。我无意打扰他，把瓶子放在一边准备出去。这时管家端进早餐，巴斯尔先生摆了摆手：“我现在匀不出精力来消化。”

管家不知所措地站了一会儿，端着盘子向门口走了几步，又返回来把盘子放在桌上，从我身边走了出去。我忍不住问道：“您不吃早饭吗，巴斯尔先生？”

他开始不耐烦了：“不，这实验大概要持续两个小时，我要看到我验证的结果。”

“可这会影响您一天的精神的。”

巴斯尔先生顿了顿，眼里居然有了些笑意。

“你和那些医生们长了同一张嘴。”

“我只是为您的健康着想。”

他突然笑了：“……我的一位朋友也这样说过很多次。”

“他是医生吗？他好像从来没到这儿看过您……”

巴斯尔先生的脸突然阴暗下来，我意识到自己说错了话。 

“对不起，先生，我……我是说……我从来没有见过您有哪个朋友是医生。”我慌乱地说道。 

“不，没关系。他去世了。”他挥手打断我，示意我不要自责。 

但我永远不会忘记他说到“去世”二字时平静而悲怆的表情。他的眼底里、话语里，甚至周遭的空气里，都充满了巨大的悲怆，比莫赫斯特先生葬礼上的悲怆还要沉重百倍。 我想是这位挚友的死带来的打击使他患上了轻微的自闭，同时我也对这悲伤的沉痛震惊不已，很多年前母亲去世时，父亲的悲伤同样如这般沉重，让我呼吸不能。 

我匆匆告辞，几天没敢再接近那栋别墅，生怕又惹他生气，直到管家来传话说巴斯尔先生并未在意。 

再次走进书房时，我看到巴斯尔先生坐在扶手椅里睡着了。我走过去叫醒他，以免他着凉。他在半梦半醒间吐出了一个含糊不清的类似于“Houson”的发音(*4)，然后就完全清醒了。

“是你呀，克里克特小姐。”看到我，他冲对面的沙发点了下头，“您几天没来了，我还以为您把我这个老家伙给忘了呢。”

他不动声色地微笑着，把手里的几张纸倒扣在桌面上。我瞥到了左页顶上的几个词：the final problem(*5)，是手写的，但不同于巴斯尔先生的笔记。我怀疑自己眼花了，因为当巴斯尔先生的目光落在那老旧的稿纸上时，那双冷漠锐利的眼睛里竟然闪过温柔的神色。 

我在沙发上坐下，对他说我只是愧疚于让他难过。我猜那不过是一些私人信件。注意到我在盯着那几张纸，他把它收进了抽屉。

诸如此类的事情总让我觉得巴斯尔先生是一个迷一样的存在。他的心仿佛用铁皮包裹，任何人都别想窥见。然而所有的谜底都揭幕于他的去世。

盛夏的一天，我照旧去巴斯尔先生家，却发现小小的花园里站满了警_察。两名警员在门口拦住了我。 

“对不起，小姐，这里是案发现场。” 

“怎么回事？”我问道，“出了什么事？巴斯尔先生是我的朋友。” 

“您是说这栋宅子的主人吗？他今天早上在书房被人枪杀了。” 

事情发生地如此突然，我震惊得说不出话来，还有些恐惧。所幸我在人群中找到了被吓得不轻的管家，同样前来拜访的伊恩·默多克先生和他站在一起。 

“上帝保佑，小姐，简直太可怕啦！我听到窗户破了的声音……他就趴在桌子上，头上一镑硬币那么大的枪眼儿，血都流到地板上去了……不，克里克特小姐！您可千万别去看尸体！他是个好主人，真的……我现在一闭上眼睛就要做噩梦，谁想得到呢？谁能想得到呢……” 

管家恐惧地颤抖着，默多克先生沉重地叹了口气。我们安慰了情绪激动的管家，并帮助他整理巴斯尔先生的遗物。 

书房已经被封起来了，我站在起居室里，看见巴斯尔先生所有的东西还都照原来那种杂乱无章的样子摆着，这让我难以接受这位睿智的老人已死的事实。 

在卧室里我发现了一摞手稿，笔迹与我上次看到的the final priblem非常相似，纸页已经被磨得边角卷起了。 

我征得了管家的允许，翻看笔记。天呐，这是我年幼时在《岸边》杂志(*6)上读到的那些侦探故事——这无疑就是约翰•华生医生的亲笔手稿。

管家和默多克先生都知道巴斯尔先生的姓名，现在我也知道了。

警_察们在死者的大衣里找到了一份文件，案件转交苏格兰场办理。由于文件中的证据确凿，罪犯们两天后就被逮捕定罪。 

主谋是名叫冯•波克的一位德国人，在1914年的英德战争中作为间谍头目从英国窃取情报，被死者送入监狱(*7)，于1921年越狱。

冯•波克供认，为了报复，他在越狱后不久便杀害了死者的好友约翰•华生。他的复仇计划成功了，但他自己也即将走上绞刑架。

接下来的事情我想我能够猜到——死者要他血债血偿，再一次把他送到法律的手中。

出殡的前一天我终于见到了遗体。老人的面色苍白，安详，了无生气。

歇洛克•福尔摩斯先生，英格兰最伟大的咨询侦探，尽完了他最后的责任。 

玫瑰在盛夏的空气里怒放，苏塞克斯又迎来了一场葬礼。我剪了一束白玫瑰放在石碑前，又想起《最后一案》中那正义的宣言：“如果我的生命到今夜结束，我也可以视死如归。由于我的存在，伦敦的空气得以清新。在我所办过的一千多件案子里，我相信我从未把我的力量用错过地方。”如今外界的评价也大多如此，然而那手稿上的钢笔字迹却同样映入我的脑海：“……如果你伤害了华生，你也别想活着走出这间屋子。” (*8)

真相是前者，抑或是后者？我想，这个秘密大概会和巴斯尔先生一起，在地底永远地沉埋下去，直到一个更加开放的时代(*9)来临……

**Author's Note:**

> *1.三角墙山庄与校长哈罗德•默赫斯特、教师伊恩•默多克：出自《狮鬃毛》一案。
> 
> *2.约翰：华生的名字；巴斯尔：福尔摩斯曾用化名。
> 
> *3.歇洛克•福尔摩斯毕业于化学系。
> 
> *4.Houson发音类似于Watson，即华生。
> 
> *5.the final problem：《最后一案》。
> 
> *6.《岸边》杂志：小说中华生发表案件记录的杂志。
> 
> *7.冯•波克与德国间谍组织：出自《最后的致意》一案。
> 
> *8.出自《三个同姓人》一案。
> 
> *9.英国直至1969年才废除禁止同性恋的法案。


End file.
